Roxie Ames (Bewitched)
Roxie Ames, played by Virginia Martin, plays the gorgeous but attention hungry Magician's Assistant in the 1965 episode "It's Magic" in the TV show "Bewitched". Roxie has left her act after The Great Zeno (Walter Burke), a broken down magician has taken up drinking and lost his touch. Samantha (Elizabeth Montgomery) has the task of finding an act for the Hospital Fund Auxillary, and asks Zeno to perform. As a result, Samantha fills in for Roxie as his assistant, and through witchcraft makes Zeno confident and a successful magician again. Zeno is rewarded by getting a job on TV to showcase his act. On the night that Zeno is to perform, Roxie shows up and uses her manipulation to intimidate Zeno into inserting her back in the show. Roxie is next on the stage with a long shimmering gold gown. She hogs the show by commanding attention of the camera and in the process destroys the show and Zeno's confidence. During an intermission, she admits off stage that she returned just to get a regular spot on TV for herself. Then she proceeded to tell the camera man to make sure she gets plenty of shots of her. The camera man walks over to Samantha standing off stage and says "Boy, this dame is murder". Samantha responds, "She is sure of herself". Camera man says, "She's hogging the whole bit. Why doesn't Zeno stop her?". Zeno pours water on Roxie by accident, and she tells him "Watch it stupid, you're getting it all over me." When Roxie continues to hog the stage, Zeno asks her "Roxie, you're killing me, why?". Roxie responds that "Because, this is little Roxie's big chance, you jerk. I'm going to get a regular spot as a variety showcase girl." Roxie spots Samantha backstage holding a prop. She marches toward her and tells her to get off the stage. Then she proceeds to tell her, "Get off the stage sister, or 40 million people are going to see you with no teeth. Samantha can take no more as her anger toward Roxie is brewing. When Roxie is asked to place her hand into an empty glass fishbowl it gets stuck in it. Samantha is responsible by using her spells to trap her hand. Roxie struggles to get it released. As she walks by Zeno who is pushing a cart full of props, he accidentally rubs a cart by the sleek yellow gown that Roxie is wearing, and the back of the dress rips off. It reveals her white girdle that she is wearing. The crowd erupts with laughter and Roxie is totally embarrassed to be exposed. She shouts at Zeno saying that he did it on purpose, then she rears back and attempts to throw the fish bowl at Zeno. Just then, Samantha makes a puff of smoke mushroom around Roxie and when the smoke clears, she is gone. The crowd gasps and then completely erupts into laughter and applause....at Roxie's expense no less. Two of the audience members are the Kravitz family, who is the neighbors of the Stephens family. Abler Kravitz (George Tobias) is clapping, and says out loud, "Bring her back, bring her back". At this his wife Gladys (Alice Pearce) elbows him in the stomach. Abner obviously was attracted to the magician assistant as much as most people on this site. After Zeno rallies and finishes the show successfully, he finds out that he has been booked for thirteen more weeks by one of Darrin's clients. Zeno asks Samantha "What happened to Roxie". Samantha responds, "Don't you worry about it, she'll be back. Now this is your big moment, you go back out there and make the most of it." She is not seen in the movie again. Don't know if she was zapped to another place, changed into another object, or what. Trivia * Samantha defeated a number of her rivals with magic. Usually, when it came to Samantha and beautiful women, there was some sort of jealosy going on. Some similar ways this was accomplished in Bewitched are: * Chris Noel appeared as Susan, an ex-girlfriend of Darrin's friend Kermit, in the 1964 episode "Love is Blind". Susan was not who Samantha wanted to set Kermit up with, so she defeated Susan by making the straps of her dress fall down and her pinned up hair to be released. * Nancy Kovack appeared as Sheila Sommers, who was the ex-girlfriend of Darrin Stephens in the 1964 pilot episode, "I, Darrin, Take This Witch, Samantha". Samantha causes havoc at Sheila's dinner party, eventually taking off her wig, which causes Sheila to run upstairs to her room. Sheila reappeared in the 1968 episode, "Snob in the Grass". Samantha has a dog unwind her blouse and then douses her with water. * Lisa Seagram appeared as an evil witch Janine Fleur/Sarah Baker, in the 1964 episode, It Takes One to Know One". * Julie Gregg appeared as Miss Kabaker, who was a snobby girl in the 1966 episode, "Double Split". Samantha causes a small hors d'oeuvre to fly into her face for being so nasty. Gallery Screenshot_42461.jpg Screenshot_42462.jpg Screenshot_42463.jpg Screenshot_42464.jpg Screenshot_42465.jpg Screenshot_42466.jpg Screenshot_42467.jpg Screenshot_42468.jpg Screenshot_42469.jpg Screenshot_42470.jpg Screenshot_42471.jpg Screenshot_42472.jpg Screenshot_42473.jpg Roxie.gif Screenshot_42474.jpg Screenshot_42475.jpg Screenshot_42476.jpg Screenshot_42477.jpg Roxie2.gif Screenshot_42478.jpg Screenshot_42479.jpg Screenshot_42480.jpg Screenshot_42481.jpg Screenshot_42482.jpg Screenshot_42483.jpg Screenshot_42484.jpg Screenshot_42485.jpg Screenshot_42486.jpg Roxie3.gif Screenshot_42487.jpg Screenshot_42488.jpg Category:1960s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Clothing Damage Category:Comical Defeat Category:Defeated By Magic Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Magically Disappears Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Open Side Dress Category:Show Business Category:Snob Category:Fate: Inconclusive